It's Only Forever
by The Quill of Mortalis
Summary: It had been many years since their last encounter, when Jareth made his first offer to her. Now he's back with a new proposal - will Sarah accept and go on the next awfully big adventure? It's only forever...not long at all... (*RIP David Bowie*)


Sarah had never really believed in any kind of afterlife. You might think that was odd for someone who knew of the existence of magic and other worlds, but to be honest she had always been too busy _living_ life to consider what (if anything) came _after_.

She could remember as a teenager being so desperate to be an adult, and laughed to herself as she considered that even now, an elderly woman with several great-grandchildren, she still didn't feel like a grown up. Those years now seemed to have flown past in a blur, and somehow she knew that her time here was almost up. And yet, somehow, she was not afraid, she had the sense that everything would be okay.

~~...o*0*o…~~

Jareth was lounging in his throne, gazing into a crystal, trying to ignore the cacophony from his goblin court. Suddenly he jumped up,startling a few of the closest goblins.

"It's time," he stated.

~~...o*0*o…~~

"Goodnight, Grandma Sarah," the young girl said as she kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she replied, as the girl turned off the light and closed the bedroom door. The curtains were slightly open, allowing moonlight to shine in. As she fell asleep, for some reason Sarah imagined the windows opening and a white owl swooping in to alight on the end of her bed.

"Hello Sarah," she opened her eyes with a start. _That voice - it had been years, but she could still remember it clearly._ And as she looked to the end of the bed, there _he_ was, smiling at her as he sat by her feet.

"Jareth?" she was confused, what was he doing here?

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" he pretended to pout.

"Well, no, of course not, but - what are you doing here?"

He smiled again, "I have come to make you an offer."

She sat up now to face him better, "What kind of offer?" She remembered what had happened in their previous counter, and the offer he had made her then.

Jareth smirked, as if he knew she would remember. "Don't be alarmed, I have simply come to offer you a new adventure."

Now she leaned back, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can accept. I'm a bit old for that sort of thing nowadays."

"You are certain of that?" Jareth held out his hand to help Sarah out of bed, and without even realising what she was doing she allowed him to lead her over to the dressing table. "Look in the mirror."

Sarah gasped in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing. She hadn't seen that face for decades! She reached up and felt her now youthful, wrinkle-free, teenage face. "This is - how - what - I -?" Then she noticed something else in the reflection. Turning, she could see herself - as she had been just moments ago - still lying on the bed. All she could say was, "Am I dead?"

Jareth nodded, "Yes, Sarah, I'm afraid you are. You have lived a long, happy Human life (I made sure of that), and now you have a choice to make."

"You 'made sure' of it?"

"Of course - I watched over you. I have always wanted you to be happy. I couldn't stop every heartache, I also wanted you to have your rightful Human experience, but I may have helped along the way." He winked at her.

Sarah suddenly realised that somehow she has always had a sense that someone was always with her, but never in her life had she considered it could be him. What did that mean? And what did that have to do with why he was here now?

"So...why are you here now?"

"Oh come, Sarah, you must know!" When she showed no sign of having any idea, he sighed and knelt down before her. "I have come to offer you the chance of a new life, with me, in the Goblin kingdom."

Realisation dawned, and then she smiled mischievously, "Let me guess - do you want me to fear you, love you, do as you say and then you will be my slave?"

She almost thought she saw Jareth blush! "Well...I...that was my previous offer. My new proposal is a bit more...gentlemanly phrased."

Sarah laughed at his uncharacteristic awkwardness."Then proceed, Goblin King."

He cleared his throat, "Sarah...dearest Sarah, I wish to make you my Goblin Queen. I have loved you since before we met, and I have loved you throughout the years since. Everything I did, both then and since, was for you. I desire nothing but your happiness. Will you marry me?"

Sarah had begun crying with happiness, unable to believe what was happening, and replied without hesitation, "Yes!"

Grinning with joy, Jareth picked her up and whirled her about the room. Sarah was reminded of their dance at the masquerade ball, and she knew Jareth was thinking of it too, as she found herself back in that scene, wearing that beautiful gown.

Jareth was humming as they danced, and then sang, "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

Sarah glanced over to the clock but it's face was now blank, and the hands had fallen - she realised time now had no meaning.

"It's only forever, not long at all, my love," Jareth reassured her, sensing her thoughts.

She smiled up at him, and as he held her close, she whispered, "I have a confession to make. I lied to you before - you do have power over me. You have always had power over me. I love you too, Jareth, my Goblin King."


End file.
